its our turn now
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: the second part of the darkiplier and antisepticeye fanart from cartoon junkie. this is dark too, so don't be surprised.


Part two of say his name

Mark groaned and moaned, the last thing he remember was it was day he was sitting in a lawn chair beside his pool in the sun and after drinking a few sips of his cola he fell asleep, but now he's in the garden at night he stood up looking around, the only thing weird is the door of his house is open, he walked around the pool and looked at the bottle of cola, he sniffed the drink and it smelled bitter "what the….."

'Great I was drugged' mark into the house. The house look alright but with a few thing different, lights are out, the coffee table and carpet moved a bit, he fixed the table and rug and looked at his phone in the charger, 9:26 pm, 26 minute pass his movie night with jack, he went to messages and types

 _Hay where are you?  
I think I was DRUGGED?  
Well call me if we are still up for the movie night?_

He looked around for a light switch and the phone _ping!_ He looked.

 _Sorry but I can't make it something came up_

He turned the light on and felt sad, most of his friends are gone to an international work meeting, he sat down and texted

 _Okay, call if you want to talk_

He close his phone and placed it on the table and turned on the t.v with some reality show on he didn't car turned on his air conditioning for the unusual hot room, he want to know why didn't jack call him earlier to tell him he's going to be busy, he signed, then the lights flickered and turned off the lights, t.v, and AC switch off. Mark stood up and sighed again and walks to the t.v and press the on button. Nothing, he walked to the AC and look at the digital panel, nothing was there, marks turns to a lamp and try and turn it on, nothing.

"great now a blackout" said mark in annoyance, he then walk to the little window next to his door and lift the curtain a bit and look at the dark L.A night. The street lights on front of his house are on and houses around his street are on too "what the fuck?"

He turn and there was a tall about jacks height, but with one glowing green left eye "ANTI!" then mark turn to open the door and run but a rug with the sweet smell of chloroform filled his nose and mouth, his mind shut down, his body stop.

he still awake but he felt like he was being dragged away from the door by his feet "fook I forgot you weigh a ton!" yelled the evil clone, then mark close his eyes.

the pain on his cheeks sting, his eyes burst open and there he was antisepticeye, black and green hoody, loose jeans, his green hair parked up sitting next to mark, he looked around and he's in his bedroom, he touched his cheek and felt a burning, stinging and longing pain on his right cheek, "finally, it took me four tries, I'm bored with it, just annoying when you don't WAKE UP" he was about hit mark again but he stop himself "you what I don't care, what I saw darkiplier did to jack, god it was hot" said anti told himself

"Dark?" asked mark

"Oh yes, dark backs, but that's not the only thing happening" he pointed to his neck, mark place his hand on his neck and felt a collar with a box on the side.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes" he pushed mark down on the bed "what I saw, dark do to jack, oh you wish you knew" anti-laughed.

"What did dark did to jack!?" anti just laughed pining mark down

"this" anti forced a kiss on mark, mark surprised still weak from the chemical he couldn't stop the clone, anti on the other hand is enjoying it, he stop and chuckled and let go of mark "like it?"

"NO" mark pushed anti off his body and about to punch anti, but a sudden shock happened in his neck "what th-"

"shock collar" said anti holding a small palm size box with three button and an antenna "dark use this one me whenever I annoy him or a juts want to be horny with him" mark just looked confused "well now I want someone else to where it, dark think I don't know how to take it off but I know"

"Why are you doing this?" asked mark, anti laughed

"I just want to why he likes you" said anti "why does he like you, love you, I just want to know" anti grab a fist full of marks collar shirt and lift him up to his blue and green eyes lazily letting his arm with the shock collar control on mark left shoulder "jacks always had feeling for you mark, you've known the whole time haven't you?" anti smiled and move closer "your teasing has tormented him for year" mark look dead straight into the evil clone eye's hoping he would kill him "well, it's our turn …" anti push mark down and forced another kiss while using his free hand to pushed marks pants and boxers off him.

mark only gain enough strength to push off anti slightly, "oh no" anti press the middle button and the shock hurt mark mildly "well I want my fun now" anti move over mark with his leg between hips, he smiled with his devilish grin and take off his pants and boxers too "I always want to do this to dark but your closer" he rub his ass on hard member "dark use jack like a toy, the it got me thinking you're here, as you want jack, I want dark and since in a evil version of jack you will love this" anti press the middle button of the control, and mark whelp in pain again, but he feeling his self getting hard from antisepticeye rubbing. "You're ready…" he lifts his hips up and position himself over mark

Mark look up at anti "are you-"

"No it's better raw, I love the pain" then he lower himself on marks hard erection "god, hurts so good"

Mark gasp with anti tightness, tear invade the corner of his eyes trying not to enjoy the sensation but anti piston his hip, moaning and groaning his passion, gripping the controller hard pressing the lower button, for low shock, and looking at mark with a lewd eyes and smutty face. Mark grip his sheets, panting his heated breath, he essence building high and finally giving and thrust his hips up meeting anti pistons.

Anti on the other hand, enjoy the pain, embracing it, happy that mark is giving in, feeling more of mark, he press the middle button to shock mark to remind him how he's having sex with. Anti inside feel raw, painful, he wants to split, feel his blood, god, he want more, the pleasure the heat the pain. Oh the pain he wants it like air.

Mark thrust faster and anti know what happening "your close?" mark just groaned "good" he always want to do this, dark always do this to him whenever dark want a stress relief or get rid of extra energy, now he can do it, he lift the controller and press the top button that written 'high'.

Mark felt the high volt burning, stinging, monstrous pain, mark thrust his hips up hard into anti and releasing himself. Anti felt mark cum filling him and he too released too, the two panted getting their breaths "wow, now I know why dark dose it, there more, man…. It's good"

The mark finally gain his strength and his emotion are set from aftermath to anger, he pushed anti of him and the bed anti fell on the hard floor "GgAAAHhh?! What's the…" then mark jump on anti and punch him on his evil stubble cheek "OH MAN, YES MORE! MORE!" mark punch him again and again while anti loving the pain.

After the punches, anti cheeks are bruised, puff up and a black eye on his green one, mark grab the clone shirt collar and lift him up to his fierce face "what did dark do to jack!?"

He just smiled "dark broke him" he whispered with his broke voice, mark then got it, darkiplier raped him, he punch anti again and stood up properly and put on his pants and took off the collar and step on the controller still on anti hand "AAAHHH! MORE!"

"NO!" mark left anti on the floor, he harmless on his own, he walked down stairs and walked to a bowl in the kitchen with his car keys, he turn to the front of the house and open the and went to his car.

Midnight, that was the time when mark reached jacks apartment, he walked up the stairs and stood on front of door, his hand hovered the doorbell "no do it" he pressed the doorbell, he waited and heard shuffling on the other side. The door open slightly and mark see jack blue eye, but he shut the door hard "JACK ITS ME MARK, IM NOT DARK, PLESE OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE" the door open again and mark see jack his eyes are red rimmed, and cheeks flushed, he held himself and in PJ "I'm sorry, dark drug me, anti what there, I punch him, he told me what happen to you, I'm….." he linger the words

"Mark..." whispered jack

"No I'm sorry for everything, the teasing, pretending I'm not interested, everything, I'm sorry, the next time I see dark, I will kill him"

"No don't"

"wha-"

"Dark he told me the only why he dies when….. You die" mark is stunned "him and anti will only go away only when we die"

"Then I won't let them hurt you ever" jack stood still and look at the ground

"Really?"

"Really" the jack let mark in the room for comfort, stability and closer.


End file.
